His baby girl
by Viper's-babe
Summary: Randy Orton adopts Victoria after he's met her a couple times. He knows what she's going thru, but can he help her thru it? *Sucky summary i know but good story*


**New story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Victoria's POV<span>

I was at my house, the foster house. I came 7 years ago, and I was always… different.

"Toria!" I heard Craig shout.

"Comin'!" I shouted back.

I walked over to where he was and asked him, "What?"

"Attitude." He looked down at me.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Apology accepted." He smiled.

"So what did you need?" I asked him.

"For you to go inside, look up a WWE superstar, and you gonna chose your favorite, okay?" he looked at me.

"I guess, but why?" I asked him.

"They're gonna come visit and I want to make sure no one you, know…"

"Make sure they don't set off my disorder?" I asked him.

"Um…yeah." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room to do what I had to do.

~~The next day~~

"Tori!" I heard Craig yell as I rolled off my bed.

"I'm comin!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Did you choose?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"The superstar." He continued.

"Oh, yea those people, I did, why?" I asked him stretching.

"They're coming today!" he said a little louder.

"Chill, chill, dude here I wrote it down." I handed him a paper and walked back upstairs.

~~later in the afternoon~~

I was in my room lying down on my stomach on my bed. I had my hands in my head.

_How could I be alive? No one knows my pain!_

Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

I heard my door open and someone knock on my door. I got up kinda mad.

"I looked at the person for awhile until he spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Randy Orton." He said calmly.

"Oh, hey, I'm Victoria. You can call me Toria or Tori" I told him smiling a little.

"Well, how's life treating you?" he asked.

"Terrible." I said quietly.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My stupid disorder! It makes me different! I can't do anything with it." I said lying back down on my back.

"What disorder do you have?" he asked lying next to me.

"IED…" I said softly.

"Me too." He got up and sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"Really?" I sat up on my bed.

"Yea, I know what you're going thru."

"No you don't, you didn't have go to a foster home, did you?" I asked him.

"Well, no, but I know what you're going thru has a child, I couldn't play games with other kids. They were afraid." He said.

"Exactly, what I'm going thru." I told him.

~~awhile later~~

The WWE superstars were leaving and I felt good telling someone how I feel, and know exactly what I'm talking about.

Craig came into my room and sat next to me on my bed.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked eagerly.

"Great, actually, he's coming to visit me tomorrow!" I smiled.

"I'm glad you're talking more, I hope it doesn't happen again." He said quietly.

"It, shouldn't, I hope not." I sighed.

"Okay, well get some sleep you need it." He ruffled my hair and left.

"Night Craig." I smiled.

"Night Victoria." He smiled back.

~~the next day~~

I woke up in the morning and heard lots of talking downstairs.

I put on some basketball shorts and a T-shirt that said "Warning: Have an attitude and know how to use it." Craig bought it for me awhile back.

I walked downstairs, _great I forgot its adoption day._

Adoption day is a yearly thing that the foster home holds so kids can get taken.

For the past two years I stayed upstairs, I know nobody wants me.

I walked over to Craig, "How many people are here this year?"

"I don't know, but there is a lot." He said.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I told him and walked back upstairs.

It was about 4:00pm, and there were a lot of people.

I walked downstairs every once in awhile, but I never went completely down.

I was lying in my bed when Craig came in.

"Start packing Victoria." He smiled.

"Okay, but why?" I asked him.

"Just do it." And he walked off.

_Why do I have to pack? Not like anyone wants me._

Craig walked upstairs just as I finished.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea, but can you help me bring this downstairs?" I asked him.

"Sure." He chuckled.

He grabbed two of my bags and helped me downstairs.

We finally got downstairs and there was still a lot of people.

"Now, what?" I asked him annoyed.

"Walk to the door, look to your left whoever you see is adopting you." He smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you." I hugged him and walked off.

"I'll miss you, too!" I heard him shout.

I walked to the door and looked left and saw, Randy. At first I couldn't say anything because I was shocked.

"You ready to go?" he asked smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're adopting me?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he looked worried.

"No, not at all, I was just shocked." I apologized.

"Let's go it's a long drive from here to where I live." He helped me put my bags in his hummer.

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

"St. Louis." He smiled taking off.

"Missouri?" I questioned.

"No, Kentucky." he joked.

We both laughed at that.

_I like Randy I hope I stay with him forever!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know I haven't updated on my other stories I just have writers block!<strong>


End file.
